The Wedding Date
by BananaBear
Summary: Meredith Grey is returning home for her stepsister’s wedding. Before she can face her past, she must bring a date with her to prove that she has moved on but has she really moved on? AU Based off of the movie The Wedding Date
1. Prologue

The Wedding Date

Summary: Meredith Grey is returning home for her step-sister's wedding. Before she can face her past, she must bring a date with. (Based off of the movie The Wedding Date)

Prologue

Once upon a time in Seattle, Washington there lived a girl named Meredith Ellis Grey. Meredith was an ordinary girl that lived with her mother Dr. Ellis Grey. When Meredith was 3 years old her father passed away in a car accident. Two years after the death of Thatcher Grey; Ellis got remarried to James Montgomery and inherited a 7 year old step-daughter by the name of Addison Forbes Montgomery.

Ever since the wedding Meredith and Addison became best friends and were soon inseparable. In high school Meredith started dating this young man by the name of Alex Karev and they dated throughout high school. After their graduation Alex proposed and Meredith happily said yes. Everything was going great until a month before the wedding when Alex unexpectedly called off the wedding.

After the break up Meredith moved to Boston, MA and attended the medical school of Boston University. It has been five years since Meredith's been to Seattle and she is planning on avoiding Seattle at all costs but, little does she know that's about to change.


	2. The Invite

Chapter One: The Invite

It's been a long day for Meredith Grey and she is returning home to her penthouse apartment in Boston. As she's flipping through her mail, she comes across an invitation.

_Dr. James Montgomery and Dr. Ellis Grey-Montgomery_

_Request your presence _

_To the marriage of their daughter_

_Dr. Addison Michelle Forbes Montgomery_

_To_

_Dr. Derek Michael Shepard_

_At St. Andrew's Church in Seattle_

_On Friday, August 21, 2007_

_7:00pm_

_Black tie required_

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_**I knew I couldn't avoid Seattle forever. I just don't know if I can go back to Seattle after what happened. It's been five years since Alex broke it off. I know I shouldn't avoid Seattle forever it's just that I can't face Alex, he broke heart after he broke off. I knew Addie would get married eventually, I mean from the day that she met Derek I knew they were going to get married. Derek is a really great guy for Addie and I know she's happy. When we were in high school Addie and I promised each other that'd we be each other's maids of honor for when we get married. Now, I have to be the maid of honor and the best man is Derek's best friend who happens to be Alex. I can't go back to Seattle alone. I need to find a date; I can't go back to the wedding alone because then Alex will know that I have been missing him. Who could I ask to the wedding? Oh, I know! I'll ask my friend Mark to be my date since he likes me and he owes me a favor. I think I'll call him and ask him.**_

Ring-Ring

Mark: Hello, this is Doctor Sloan, how may I help you?

Meredith: Mark?

Mark: Hey, Meredith I was just about to call you. I wanted to see if you'd like to go grab a bite to eat.

Meredith: I'd love to grab something to eat; there is something that I need to ask you. I need a favor.

Mark: Alright, how about I pick you up at 7 and we'll go to Bella's that Italian restaurant you liked so much

Meredith: Sounds great, I'll see you at seven

Mark: Bye, Mer

Meredith: Bye, Mark see you soon


	3. Asking Mark

Chapter Two: Asking Mark

Seven o'clock finally rolled around and Meredith was pacing back and forth waiting for Mark to pick her up for dinner.

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_**I am so nervous to ask Mark to this wedding. What if he says no? I wouldn't be able to bear with the thought of going home alone for my sister's wedding. If he says no then I don't think I'd be able to go back to Seattle for the wedding. I can't go back there no matter what; I just can't go back alone.**_

_Ding-Dong_

Meredith: Hey, Mark. Come in

Mark: Thanks Meredith, are you ready?

Meredith: Almost let me just grab my jacket in case it gets cold

Mark: So, what do you want to ask me?

Meredith: I'd feel better if we talked about it at the restaurant. I'm ready to go though

Mark: Alright, let's go

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_**I wonder what Meredith has to ask me. I've been curious ever since our phone call. I've known Meredith for a few years now and as our friendship grows so do my feelings for her. I love Meredith so much; she is an intelligent and beautiful person. I just hope that one day she'll let me into her heart. Maybe that is what she wants to talk about tonight. Maybe she wants to get together. **_

Hostess: Good evening, and welcome to Bella's how may I help you?

Mark: Yes, I would like a table for two please

Hostess: Would you like smoking or non-smoking?

Meredith: Nonsmoking please

Hostess: Alright, right this way then. Here is your table; Jenny will be your server tonight and she will be right with you

Mark and Meredith: Thank you, very much

Mark: I'm glad you came tonight

Meredith: I'm glad I came also, thank you for inviting me

Jenny: Good evening, my name is Jenny and I'll be your server tonight. May I start you off with something to drink?

Mark: Yes, please. May we get a bottle of your house wine and two waters with lemon.

Jenny: Sounds good, I'll be right back with your drinks. Thank you

Meredith: Do you know what you are going to have?

Mark: I was thinking of having the chicken parmesan, how about you?

Meredith: I think I will have the chicken and broccoli penne

Jenny: Here are you drinks, do you need a few minutes to order?

Mark: No, thank you. Mer tell her what you want

Meredith: I'll have the Chicken Broccoli Penne please

Mark: And I'll have the chicken parmesan

Jenny: Okay, thank you

Mark: So, what do you want to talk about?

Meredith: Okay, this is a little hard for me to ask and I care about you a whole lot. You see we really haven't talked about me that much besides the fact that I haven't been home for 5 years.

Mark: Mer you're rambling

Meredith: Okay so, I have a step-sister named Addison and she is getting married in August and I am the maid of honor to the wedding. I haven't been back to Seattle since my ex broke up with me. You see Alex my ex and I were suppose to get married but a month before the wedding he unexpectedly broke it off. Ever since then I moved out here to Boston and then that's when I met you. You see Alex will be at the wedding as the best man to my step-sister's fiancé Derek since they are best friends.

Mark: Okay, so let me get this straight your ex is the best man in your step-sister's wedding in August.

Meredith: Yes, and I can't go back to Seattle alone and face Alex. So, I was wondering if maybe you'd come with me as my pretend date.

Mark: You, want me to pretend to be your date for the wedding?

Meredith: Yes

Mark: I would love to be your pretend date but I would rather be your real date to the wedding.

Meredith: Mark, you're my best friend and you've been my best friend since I moved to Boston. I'm just not ready for us to date because I don't feel the same way about you right now. I love you as a friend, Mark. Please, please, please be my date for the wedding.

Mark: Okay, okay, okay, I will pretend to be your date for the wedding and as for not being a real date. I'll give you all the time you need.

Meredith: Thank you so much, Mark! You have no idea how happy this makes me.

Mark: Make the arrangements and we'll go out to Seattle for the wedding. Mer?

Meredith: Yeah?

Mark: Don't worry about your ex; he will be so sorry that he lost you

Meredith: Thanks, Mark.

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_**I'm a little disappointed that Meredith wants me to be a pretend date to her step-sisters wedding. I wish I could be a real date for Meredith. If only she could see how much I care about her and how much I want to be with her. I wonder what will happen on this trip to Seattle. Maybe Meredith will realize her feelings for me and we can finally be together. As for her ex; he will wish that he never Meredith. **_

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_**I am so happy that Mark said yes. I was so afraid he would say no and then I'd have to face Alex all alone. I just wish Mark understood that I don't feel that way about him. I mean don't get me wrong he is handsome, charming, honest, and I love him but, I'm just not in love with him. The kind of love I share with him is friendship. **_

**Next Chapter: Seattle**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate your feedback. I will try and update this story as soon as I can. I may not be able to update that often because I am busy with full time school. However, I will finish this story because I have this idea bouncing around in my head and I hope I can get it down in a story. Anyway, thank you once again. Oh, yeah this story will be a Mark/Meredith pairing and Meredith/Derek will be friendship. **


	4. Seattle

Chapter Three: Seattle

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_**This is it, time to conquer my fears and go back home to Seattle. I am so nervous and scared of what's to happen. I normally know what is going to happen and right now I am so unsure of what is going to happen. I am starting to freak out, and I can't freak out. I have to keep it together. I have to make it look like I moved on. When a part of me wishes Alex would realize he made a mistake and that he wants me back. But, I can't think about it now I have to get ready for the flight to Seattle. **_

Ring-Ring

Meredith: Hello?

Mark: Hey, Mer its Mark

Meredith: Hey, Mark what's up?

Mark: I just wanted to call and let you know that I am running a little late and that I am sending a messenger over to pick up my ticket

Meredith: Are you sure you're not backing out on me?

Mark: No, I am not backing out on you Mer. I made you a promise and I'm going to keep it.

Meredith: Okay, because I don't know what if I would do if you couldn't come. I mean it's just that I can't go back, I'm not ready to go back but I have to go back. What do I do Mark? What do I do?

Mark: Whoa, whoa calm down there Mer. Breathe Meredith, breathe. I promise you everything will be okay. I know that you are worried but, don't be. Your parent's will think we are in love and Alex will wish that he never gave you up. Don't worry, everything will be fine.

Meredith: Thanks, Mark

Mark: No, problem Mer. The messenger will be there at 9:00am and I'll see you at JFK International Airport at 10:30am for our flight

Meredith: Okay

Mark: okay, see you later Mer

Meredith: Bye, Mark

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_**I am so excited to be going to Seattle with Meredith. I am a little nervous though because this is the first time that I am meeting her family. I want her family to like me because I'm hoping that one day Meredith will realize her feelings for me and we'll be able to have a life together. As for meeting Alex, If I see his face I want to pound his face in because of what he did to Meredith.**_

Meredith's apartment

_Ding-Dong_

Messenger: I am hear to pick up a plane ticket for Dr. Sloan

Meredith: Oh, right. I'm sorry I wasn't ready for you. Let me grab the ticket

Messenger: Okay

Meredith: Here it is

Messenger: Excuse me, Miss but you have to let go

Meredith: I think I'm going to need some help

The messenger gently pulls the ticket out of Meredith's hand

Meredith: Thank you

Messenger: You're welcome

JFK Airport, on the airplane

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_**Where the heck is Mark? I hope the plane doesn't take off without him. He is late. He better not be standing me up. If he was standing me up I'd be so mad because then I'd be in Seattle by myself facing Alex and I can't do that. **_

Passenger: Nervous?

Meredith: No, I'm just checking where all the exits are

Passenger: Why?

Meredith: My step-sister is getting married and the best man is my ex fiancé. I would like to know where all the exits are in case I chicken out plus I'm waiting for my friend to get on because he is my pretend date.

Passenger: Okay, then

Mark: Meredith

Meredith: Mark, hey I'm glad you could make it

Mark: I'm sorry I was running a little late. I know that you wanted to get there a little early to spend some time with Addie

Meredith: It's okay. I'm glad you are here though. I was starting to get worried

Mark: I told you not to worry

Meredith: I know I just can't help it

Mark: I know

Meredith: I'm glad you found the plane okay

Mark: I'm glad to

Meredith: Right

Plane ride

Flight Attendant: Ladies and Gentleman we have now begun our descent into Seattle, please place all tray tables and seat backs in their upright position. We will be on the ground shortly

Meredith: Mark, are you still here?

Mark: Shh, Mer I'm still here

Meredith: Did I fall asleep?

Mark: Yes, everyone could hear you snoring

Meredith: Shut up, Mark

Mark: well it's true.

Flight Attendant: Ladies and Gentleman we have now arrived to Seattle, WA the local time here is 1:00pm. On behalf of Northwest Airlines we would like to thank you and hope to see again in the future.

Mark: Meredith?

Meredith: Yeah

Mark: Are you ready?

Meredith: Not really, but let's do this

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_**Well here it is. I'm finally in Seattle after 5 years. I can do this. I can face Alex and everyone again. Besides I'm not alone. I have Mark with me and I'm thankful he is with me.**_

_**Mark's Thoughts**_

_**Here we go, time to get the party started. I am excited yet nervous to meet everyone. I guess it's time to help Meredith. I know Meredith can do this but, I'm scared. What if Alex wants Meredith back and Meredith goes back with Alex. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I love Meredith. Ever since the day I met her I knew she was the one for me. Now, if only she could see it. But, whatever happens happens. Seattle here comes Dr. Mark Sloan**_

Next Chapter: Reunion

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing my story. I greatly appreciate it.


	5. Reunion

Chapter Four: Reunion

Airport

Mark: Hey, Mer I have our stuff. Are you ready to go?

Meredith: Yeah, I am but let me change first and you should change also

Mark: Why do I have to change?

Meredith: We are going to Four Seasons Country Club for Addie's wedding shower and we have to look nice.

Mark: Alright fine, I'll go change but I'll meet you out here in 10 minutes

Meredith: Okay

Outside Seattle Airport

Mark: Wow, Mer wow; you look beautiful

Meredith: Thanks Mark

Mark: you're welcome

Meredith: Mark?

Mark: Yes, Mer

Meredith: Please tell me that you aren't wearing that tie (Referring to the baby blue tie that Mark was wearing)

Mark: Yes, I am. Is there a problem with it

Meredith: No, no there's no problem at all it just looks like your tie is made out of my dress material.

Mark: So, you think that we are trying too hard by dressing alike?

Meredith: yes, I want us to look good together and not match. By us matching it looks like we are trying to hard

Mark: Mer, if you look people in their eyes they won't notice what you're wearing besides we already look good together. With my good looks and your good looks, we're a match made in heaven.

Meredith: But, still if you're going to wear that I am going to have to change. So, on the way to four seasons I will have to stop and change again

Mark: Fine, Mer we will stop somewhere on the way

Meredith: Thank you

Hotel Restroom

Meredith: What about this dress? (Comes out in a short red dress)

Mark: You look fine

Meredith: Fine, just fine

Mark: you look good in anything you wear

Meredith: I want to look so good that Alex will be like I shouldn't have let you go, you're gorgeous.

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_**I wish Meredith would stop talking about Alex. Every time she mentions his name I want to strangle him. Alex never deserved Meredith in the first place. If Alex wouldn't have broken up with Meredith then I'd never meet Meredith and I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. I just wish Meredith would open her eyes and see what is right in front of her. Damn it, all I want to do is just sweep her up in my arms and kiss her senseless. **_

Mark: I prefer the yellow dress with the chiffon layer skirt

Meredith: Finally, some input. Thank you

Mark: How many times are you going to thank me? I know you are thankful but you don't always have to say thank you to me.

Meredith: I know, Mark. It's just I want you to know that I appreciate all of this, I really do

Mark: Okay, but you could thank me another way

Meredith: I will one day Mark.

Mark: Are you ready to go to Four seasons?

Meredith: Yes, let's go

Four Seasons

Ellis: Meredith honey is that you?

Meredith: Mom!

Ellis: Oh honey, where have you been? I've missed you my dear

Meredith: Mom, you know where I've been. I've been in Boston

Ellis: Oh, Addie and James will be so happy to see you

Meredith: Mom, there is someone I would like you to meet

Ellis: Really, who?

Meredith: Mom, this is Mark

Mark: Hello, Dr. Grey-Montgomery I'm Dr. Mark Sloan the new guy

Ellis: The new guy? Meredith, I didn't know you had a new guy. You've hardly talked about him

Meredith: I know, I just didn't know how you would react so I decided not to bring it up

Ellis: Well, I must greet some other guests you should try and find James and Addie. It was nice meeting you Mark.

Mark: It was nice meeting you too Dr. Grey-Montgomery

Ellis: Mark, it's Ellis; you may call me Ellis

Mark: Okay, Ellis

Meredith: That went well

Mark: It sure did.

James: Merry Berry!

Meredith: James!

James: Merry Berry, don't you ever leave us again. We've all missed you so

Meredith: I missed you guys too, James. I can't make a promise about leaving though

James: Well, who is this dashing young lad next to you

Meredith: Oh James this is Dr. Mark Sloan my boyfriend

James: Boyfriend? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend Merry Berry

Meredith: Yeah, I just haven't really talked about him that much

James: Hello, Mark

Mark: Hello Dr. Montgomery

James: So, how did you guys meet? I want to know about your relationship

Meredith: Um, James could you excuse us for a minute

James: Of course my dear but, don't forget to find Addie. She will be thrilled to see you

Meredith: Okay

Coat closet

Mark: If you wanted some alone time with me Mer, all you had to do is say so

Meredith: Mark, shut up

Mark: What are we doing here?

Meredith: We need a story.

Mark: A story?

Meredith: Yes a story, a story of how we got together. Let's see; we met when I started Medical school and you were starting your internship. We fell madly in love and you're crazy about me.

Mark: People won't care about our story Mer. Just as long as they see how happy we are together and how great we are together they won't care. So, you can stop all of your worrying

Meredith: Mark, people here they do care. Please do it for me?

Mark: Okay

Back at the party

Meredith: Addie! Addie! Addison Michelle Forbes Montgomery soon to be Shepard!

Addison: Meredith! I'm so glad you could come. I've missed you

Meredith: I've missed you too

Addison: I'm getting married, Mer

Meredith: I know you are

Addison: I'm so glad that you're here Mer. Do you know what the best thing about me getting married is?

Meredith: That the whole world finally revolves around you for once

Addison: Exactly, so who did you bring?

Meredith: Oh, sorry. Addie this is Mark; Mark this is Addie

Mark: Hello, Addie congratulations

Addison: Thank you. Meredith, you didn't tell me you had a McSteamy.

Mark: McSteamy?

Addison: Yeah ever since Meredith and I were in high school we would make up nicknames for each other's boyfriends and they'd start with Mc-something

Mark: Why am I McSteamy?

Addison: I don't know it just works with you

Meredith: Speaking of McNicknames where is McDreamy?

Mark: Who is McDreamy?

Meredith: Derek

Addison: Derek, Derek come here

Derek: Hello future Mrs. Shepard

Addison: Hello, future husband

Meredith: Oh my god, you guys are like a sickening lovey dovey couple

Derek: Meredith, welcome back. I'm glad you could make it to the wedding

Meredith: Thank you. Derek, I'd like you to meet Mark

Derek: Hey, Mark it's nice to meet you

Mark: Same to you, congratulations. You found yourself a great one

Derek: Thanks, so did you

Mark: That I did

Derek: Let's go get a drink Mark

Mark: Sounds great. Bye Mer

Meredith: Bye Mark

Addison: Meredith Ellis Grey

Meredith: Yes, Addie

Addison: I can't believe you didn't tell me about McSteamy. I thought I was like your sister

Meredith: I know Addie and you are like my sister. I didn't want to tell you and ruin your day. Your wedding is about you not me

Addison: But, I still care for you Meredith

Meredith: I know, so tell me what the plan is for the wedding week

Addison: Okay, as you know today is the wedding shower. Tomorrow is the picnic and softball game. Wednesday is the Bachelorette and Bachelor party. Thursday is the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner. Last but not least Friday is the wedding, the day I will be Mrs. Derek Shepard.

Meredith: Oh, Addie. I am so happy for you. You got yourself a great one

Addison: Thanks Meredith. Anyway, I am going to run off and find my groom, but we'll talk later okay

Meredith: Okay. Bye Addie

Addison: Bye

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_**I've seen everyone in my family so far except for Alex. I am so happy that Addie is happy. Everyone seemed to like Mark. Mark fits right in with my family. Maybe coming back wasn't such a bad idea. **_

Alex: Hello, Meredith

Meredith: Alex?

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_**As I am turning around by hearing my name called I am wondering who it is. Oh my god, it's Alex!**_

Author's note: Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews. I am really happy that you are enjoying my story. Here is a rough layout that I have for my story.

Next Chapter: Alex

Chapter Six: The Picnic

Chapter Seven: The Bachelorette party

Chapter Eight: The wedding rehearsal

Chapter Nine: The Truth

Chapter Ten: Realizations

Chapter Eleven: The Wedding

Chapter Twelve: Epilogue

Please Note that these are subject to change


	6. Alex

Chapter Five: Alex

**Four Seasons: The Party**

Alex: Hello, Meredith

Meredith: Alex?

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_**As I am turning around by hearing my name called I am wondering who it is. Oh my god, it's Alex!**_

Meredith: Alex, hello

Alex: Hello, Mer. How are you?

Meredith: I'm alright and yourself?

Alex: I'm wonderful now that you are here. I am so glad that you could make it back for Addie's wedding. I was hoping we could talk

Meredith: Talk? You want us to talk. What is there to talk about?

Alex: Everything, like where have you been for the last five years

Meredith: Where I've been for the last five years is none of your business and as for a talk about the past. I don't want to talk about it, not here not now. It's Addie's day and I'm going to be there for Addie

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_**I can't believe that Alex wants to talk! Maybe he wants to say that he is sorry and wants me back. If that is the case then I can't because he broke my heart already I couldn't afford it again. I just wish he'd stop talking to me right now. God, what an ass Alex is. I hate him yet I love him how in the world is that possible. **_

Christina: Oh my god, oh my god Meredith! Where have you been?

Meredith: Christina!

Meredith and Christina hug. After the hug Christina turns around so that she is in front of Meredith and between Meredith and Alex.

Christina: Hello, ass. Since you brutally dumped my cousin a month before the wedding, I don't think you will mind that I steal her away

Meredith: What the hell was that about Christina?

Christina: You needed saving

Meredith: No, I don't need saving. I was perfectly capable of handling the situation

Christina: Yeah, sure Mer whatever you say. You are just to nice, you are bright and shiny

Meredith: I'm not bright and shiny, I'm dark and twisty

Christina: Say whatever you want to say Mer. Oh my god would you look at that. (Points to Mark) I wonder who he is

Meredith: Oh that's Mark

Christina: Mark, whose Mark?

Meredith: Mark is my date

Mark turns around and sees Meredith

Mark: Hey, beautiful (kisses her)

Meredith: Hey, Mark. This here is my cousin and best friend Christina

Mark: Hello Christina

Christina: Hello, well Mer I think I'll give you guys some alone time. Talk to you guys later.

Mark and Meredith: Bye Christina

Mark: So, how are you doing Mer?

Meredith: I'm alright. I had an encounter with Alex

Mark: Alex as in your ex fiancé

Meredith: Yeah

Mark: What in the world did that ass want?

Meredith: He wanted to talk

Mark: Talk? What in the world would he want to talk about?

Meredith: He wanted to talk about the last five years and where I've been. Then Christina came and saved me.

Mark: I see, do you want to talk to Alex?

Meredith: No

ding, ding, ding

Ellis: Hello, everyone I would like to make a toast

Meredith: Oh my goodness, who gave her a microphone

Ellis: Welcome friends and family, James and I are so happy that you are here to celebrate with us as we welcome Derek and the Shepard's into our family.

Meredith: Oh, god, oh god

Ellis: As you all know this should have been Meredith and it would have been Meredith but, we all know that crashed and burned but, anyhow this is about Addie and Derek. Derek I am so glad that you fell in love with the girl next door. Congratulations Addie and Derek, may you have all the happiness in the world

Audience: To Derek and Addie

Mark: I think I'm going to get some air, if you'll excuse me Meredith

Meredith: Of course Mark

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_**I can't believe Alex wants to talk to Mer. He shouldn't be allowed to talk to her not after what he has done to her. When Mer came to Boston she was broken. It took a year and a half to make her whole again and I just don't want Alex breaking her again. God, who knows what would happen to Mer if Alex were to break again. How long would it take for her this time to be whole. **_

Outside

Alex: Hello, there mate

Mark: hello

Alex: Weddings are times for celebration of love and joyfulness

Mark: they sure are, are you okay mate?

Alex: I don't know. It's just there's this girl and I use to love her and now I see her here again and I don't know. It's just I want to talk to her and I still like her I might even still love her

Meredith sees Mark and Alex talking.

Meredith: Hey there Mark (kisses him)

Mark: Hey

Alex: Meredith

Meredith: oh hello Alex. I see you met my ex Mark

Alex: wait, wait you two are together

Meredith: Yes, Mark my parents are ready to go whenever you are

Mark: I'm ready now, let's go

_**Alex's thoughts**_

_**I can't believe Meredith moved on. If only I didn't break if off with Meredith we'd be together now but, I couldn't be with her especially after with what I did to her. She would never forgive me for what I did. I just hope she never finds out. **_

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_**SO, that was Alex. That was the prick that broke Meredith's heart and left her broken. **_

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_**I wonder what Alex and Mark were talking about. Maybe Mark will tell me later. Everywhere I turn around there is Alex. I just want this week to be over with.**_

Author's note: Thank you once again for all your lovely reviews. I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. I have been really busy with finals, so I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Here is a new outline of chapters.

Next Chapter: Settling In

Chapter Seven: The Picnic

Chapter Eight: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Chapter Nine: The wedding rehearsal

Chapter Ten: The Truth

Chapter Eleven: Realizations

Chapter Twelve: The Wedding

Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue


	7. Settling In

Chapter Six: Settling In

Meredith's Parents House

James: We're home

Meredith: Wow, this place has not changed a bit since I've been gone

Mark: Mr. and Mrs. Grey-Montgomery you have a lovely home

Ellis: Thank you, Mark

James: Here we'll help you with your bags

Meredith: Oh, you don't have to we can get them

Ellis: No, it's quite alright Meredith. We're just so happy to have you back at home

Meredith: I'm glad to be home Mom

James: There we go here's the last of your bags

Meredith: Thank you, Mom where's Mark sleeping? Mark, you see my parents have this rule where if you are unmarried and of different sex that they have to sleep in separate rooms.

Ellis: Don't listen to her Mark; we're not as old fashioned as she thinks we are. We'll leave you two to get settled in

_**Mark's Thoughts**_

_This will be interesting, sharing a room with Meredith. This is the first time we've ever slept together. At least I don't have to be away from her. Maybe she'll let me hold her_

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_I can't believe Mark and I have to share a room! Maybe he could sleep on the floor but, then that's not nice because he is doing me a favor by pretending to be my date. Maybe I'll put a bunch of pillows between us._

Meredith: I'm sorry for all of the pink and lace in the room. My mother went through a pinky lacy theme

Mark: I don't mind Meredith, it's looks nice

Meredith: Thanks, look Mark I've been meaning to talk to you

Mark: About what?

Meredith: Alex

Mark: What do you want to know?

Meredith: What were you guys talking about?

Mark: Let's get ready for bed and I'll tell you. We have to be up early tomorrow for the picnic.

Meredith: Did he say anything about me?

Mark: From what I've heard Mer, it sounds like he's still hung up on you

Meredith: Why what did he say?

Mark: He just said that there is a girl here that he cares about a lot. Goodnight, Mer sleep tight

Meredith: Goodnight

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_I can't believe it. Maybe Alex is still in love with me. Maybe he realized he made a mistake and we'll get back together and we can finally get married like we planned on._

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_I can smell the lavender of Meredith's hair. It makes me just want to hold her and take her away from all of her pain with Alex. I just wish she knew what was right in front of her. Why can't she just open her pretty greenish blue __eyes.__ Who knows, maybe I'll win her over after all this wedding stuff._

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for the long delay for my story. I've been pretty busy and my computer has been in and out of the shop. Now, I finally have it back and I can write again. Please review and I would like to thank those that have reviewed.

Next Chapter: The Picnic

Chapter 8: The Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Chapter 9: Wedding Rehearsal

Chapter 10: Finding out the truth

Chapter 11: The aftermath

Chapter 12: The wedding

Chapter 13: Epilogue


	8. The Picnic

Chapter Seven: The Picnic

Meredith's room, Mark is watching Meredith sleep.

Mark: Good morning, beautiful

Meredith: Good morning, Mark. What are you doing?

Mark: I'm watching you sleep. You are very cute when you sleep and you snore

Meredith: What kind of person watches another person in their sleep?

Mark: I like to watch you sleeping, you're very cute

Meredith: I don't like it Mark, it's all creepy to have someone watching you when you sleep. It's like their watching you

Mark: I'm sorry, Mer I just couldn't help it

Meredith: Whatever, Mark. I'm going to take a shower

Mark: Can I join you?

Meredith: Mark! What kind of question is that? You know the answer is no

Mark: I was just joking around Meredith

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_I can't believe Mark was watching me in my sleep. That is kind of creepy. Why would Mark ask to join me in the shower? I just don't see him that way for me._

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_Meredith is so beautiful. I was kind of hoping she'd say yes to me joining her in the shower. I can think of so much fun we could have in there. _

Kitchen

Mark: Good morning, James and Ellis

James & Ellis: Good morning, Mark

James: How did you guys sleep?

Mark: I slept very well, thank you

Ellis: Would you like some breakfast? I made blueberry pancakes

Mark: I would love some thank you. Blueberry Pancakes are my favorite

Ellis: There Meredith's favorite also. Ever since she was a little girl

Meredith: You aren't talking about me are you?

James: Of course not honey

Meredith: good morning

Ellis: Good morning dear, have some blueberry pancakes

Meredith: Blueberry pancakes, my favorite

James: As soon as you guys are done you should head over to Seattle Grace Park for the picnic.

Meredith: Sounds good

James, Ellis, Mark and Meredith are enjoying breakfast and morning conversation until Mark and Meredith leave for Seattle Grace Park

Addie: Meredith, you made it!

Meredith: Hey, Addie

Derek: you guys are just in time for some softball

Mark: Sounds like fun. What are teams?

Derek: Well, Alex and I are on a team. You and George can be on Meredith's and Addie's team. Christina is on Meredith's team. Izzie and Callie are on my team. Let's see who else. Oh yeah, Preston and Richard are on my team as well. Last but not least Bailey is on Addie's team.

Mark: Sounds like fun, let's play

The gangs is playing softball and Addie is up to bat

Addie: Derek, you better go easy on me or else I won't marry you

Derek pitches the ball and Addie hits a home run. She runs as fast as she can around the bases and made it to home just before the ball went back to the catcher

Derek: Well, played my dear

Alex: Hey, no cheering on the other side. Well, if it isn't little Christina next

Christina: Fuck off Alex

Christina hit the ball and made it to second base. Next up was Meredith.

Alex: Alright, everyone on my team move in

Meredith: Be nice to me Alex

Alex: You're out Meredith Grey

As Mer was leaving home plate she walked over to Mark.

Meredith: Lose the game Mark

Mark swung and hit the ball for a home run. Christina was able to make it home.

Alex: Get the ball Derek

Meredith's team: Run, Mark run

Meredith runs into Mark's arms as he crossed the plate and kisses him on the cheek

Meredith: You are suppose to be helping

Mark: Trust me I am Meredith

Alex: Damn it, we lost

Derek: Good game guys

Addie: Let' head out for some drinks since the losers have to buy us winners some tequila

_**Alex's thoughts**_

_Who the hell does that Mark guy think he is? Walking in here like he is the god of all women; I can't believe Meredith is dating him. If I didn't dump her we'd be together and who knows maybe there would be an Alex Jr. or Meredith Jr. but, I ruined it. _

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_Did you see the look on Mark's face? The look was priceless. I think he is finally getting what is coming to him. _

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_It felt so good when Meredith jumped into my arms. That kiss on the cheek made me shiver. It felt so right holding Meredith in my arms. Oh god, I don't know if I am going to be able to control myself any longer._

Author's note: I apologize if my writing sucks. I haven't written lately so I am trying to get back into the swing of it. Thank you once again for all the reviews.

Next Chapter: The Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Chapter 9: Wedding rehearsal

Chapter 10: The truth

Chapter 11: The aftermath

Chapter 12: The wedding

Chapter 13: Epilogue


	9. The Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Chapter Eight: The Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Mark and Meredith arrived back to the house after their picnic at the park with gang. Now, they are both getting ready to go to their parties that they must attend to.

Mark: Mer, are you almost ready? We have to go or else we'll be late

Meredith: I'm almost done Mark

Mark: Today was a lot of fun at the park

Meredith: Yeah it was. Thanks for winning us the game. I'm done let's go

Mark looks up to see Meredith coming out in a baby blue skirt, white tank top sweater vest, and blue socks with her heels

Mark: What's with the songs, Mer?

Meredith: It's a golf themed bachelorette

Mark: Ahh, I see. You look great

Meredith: Thanks, are you nervous?

Mark: Nervous about what?

Meredith: Hanging with the guys tonight. I know that you don't like Alex and Alex will be at the bachelor party.

Mark: No, I'm not nervous I just can't wait to see the look on Alex's face

Meredith: Be nice, Mark

Mark: Alright, I'll be nice Mer. I just can't see how you are falling head over heels for Alex again after he hurt you

Meredith: I am not falling for him Mark.

Mark: Bull, you need to learn to let go

Meredith: Show me, Mark. Show me how to let go

Mark: I will when we get to Joe's

Meredith: Alright we're at Joe's. Show me Mark

Mark: Close your eyes, Meredith

Meredith: What?

Mark: Close your eyes

Meredith closes her eyes and Mark pushes her against the car. He leans on her so that his body is on her as he starts to whisper in her ear

Mark: Relax, Mer I'm not going to hurt you.

Meredith: I know

Mark: Shhh, You're safe, I'm not going to kiss you. Even though I want to; anyway, forget the past, forget the pain. Once you learn to do that, he'll realize what he's lost an incredible woman like yourself. You do this and you'll be able to let go

Meredith: Holy shit, Mark

Mark: You should go, Addie's waiting for you

Meredith: Right, thank you yoda

Meredith walks into the party

Addie: Meredith you made it

Meredith: Hey, Addie

Christina: Now, the party can officially start

Meredith: Let's raise our glasses and toast to Addie

All the girls: To Addie

Just as they are drinking their tequila shots Mark walks in and all of the girls turn to look at him

Meredith: Mark what are you doing here?

Mark: You left your purse

Meredith: Oh, thanks. Silly me what was I thinking?

Christina: Hey, why don't you stay and have a fiery drink with us

Mark: Okay, only if Addie doesn't mind it's her night

Addie: No, I don't mind

Mark: Thank you, Addie for letting me crash the party a bit. Cheers to Addie may she and Derek live a long and happy life together. Mer, I think I'll get going to the bachelor party now

Mark: Let me walk you out

Christina: Addie would you look at those buns

Addie: Christina!

Christina: What, they are fresh from the bakery and Mer gets to be with them

As Mark and Addie reach the door, Meredith kisses him as the girls cheer. At the cheers Mer blushes and gives Mark a deeper kiss

Meredith: Thanks

Mark: you're welcome. Have fun

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_I can't believe Meredith just kissed me like that. It was like heaven. I just wish the kiss didn't have to end. I could kiss her forever_

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_I can't believe I kissed Mark like that. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't help it. When we kissed I almost went week in the knees. _

Mark has just arrived to the guy's party

Alex: Hey, what's he doing here?

Derek: I invited him

Alex: Why'd you invite him?

Derek: He's a nice guy Alex. Even though he is shacking up with your ex-girlfriend

Alex: I didn't deserve Mer back then

Derek: And you deserve her now?

Alex: No, it's just I don't like how he walks in here all east coast like. He thinks he's some god to women

Mark: Hey, guys

Derek: Hey, thanks for coming I'm glad you could make it

Alex: Nice to see you again man

Mark: You too

Alex: Derek I have a surprise for you

Derek: What?

Just as Derek asks the question, out comes strippers

Derek: You got me strippers

Alex: Yeah, I thought you could use them as your present since this is the last time you'll be a bachelor.

Derek: I strictly said no strippers

Alex: Sit back and relax and enjoy the show

Derek: I need to get out of here

Mark: I'll take you back to your place

Derek: Thanks, Mark I appreciate it

Mark: No, problem

Derek: I can't believe Alex would do that. I told him no strippers. He thinks that I am going to sleep with a stripper two nights before my wedding

Mark: Alex is just some frat boy bitch that likes to get his wherever he can

Derek: You know what I like you. You are exactly right about Alex.

Mark: Don't worry about it man. You are getting married to a wonderful women and she loves you

Derek: Thanks, Mark. I'll see you at the rehearsal tomorrow

Mark: No, problem. Good night

Derek: Night

Back at the bachelorette party things are starting to wind down; as Meredith and Addie make their way back to the house.

Addie: Mer, there's something I need to tell you

Meredith: What is it Addie?

Addie: I don't know if I should be allowed to get married

Meredith: What?

Addie: Oh no, never mind I'm tired

Meredith: Addie, Addie what's wrong?

Addie: Nothing, I think it was the tequila talking. I think I'm going to go to bed goodnight

Meredith: Night

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_I wonder what Addie needed to tell me. Now, I am going to be wondering what she meant by saying she shouldn't be allowed to get married. Did she do something?_

_**Addie's thoughts**_

_I can't believe I almost slipped. I almost told Meredith what happened and why Alex broke it off with her. If I told her the truth she'd never forgive me for what I've done to her. I just wish she knew what happened and how truly sorry I am._

Author's note: Thank you to those that have reviewed my story so far. I am almost finished with it but, I will be posting a few more stories later. I have a few new ideas floating around in my head.

Next Chapter: The Wedding Rehearsal

Chapter 10: The truth finally comes out

Chapter 11: The aftermath

Chapter 12: The Wedding

Chapter 13: Epilogue


	10. Wedding Rehearsal

Chapter Nine: The wedding rehearsal

The next day everyone was getting ready to leave for the Rehearsal at Seattle Grace Park and the family rehearsal dinner picnic.

Meredith: I can't believe Addie is getting tomorrow

Mark: I can't believe our trip is almost over

Meredith: Mark, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. I really appreciate it.

Mark: Mer, I told you before that I don't care. It's my pleasure besides you can thank me in other ways

Meredith: Mark, I know that you like me

Mark: Mer, I'm falling for you

Meredith: You can't fall for me Mark. I love Alex, I always have loved Alex.

Mark: Mer, how can you love Alex after he tried to get Derek to sleep with a stripper? Alex, broke your heart Mer.

Meredith: I know that Mark, it's just that it's Alex. We go way back. I seriously wanted to be Meredith Karev.

Mark: I understand that Mer, but think about it. What if you were to get back together and he broke your heart again

Meredith: I understand what you are trying to say Mark. I appreciate you looking out for me but, this is something I have to do

Derek: Get a move on it you two; I'm getting married in the morning

Mark: We should get going to the park

Meredith: Mark wait, please you have to understand

Mark: I understand plenty Meredith

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_Damn it! I shouldn't get emotionally involved. I knew I was going to get hurt one way or another. I just wish Meredith would get over Alex and move on. What's it going to take for her to realize that she doesn't love __Alex_

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_I wish Mark would get it through his head that I don't like him like that. I love him of course but, as a friend. He has always been there for me. I just wish he understood that I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never really got it back. _

Seattle Grace Park; everyone finished up the rehearsal for the wedding and were now having dinner.

Ellis: I remember the time Addison and Meredith first met.

James: They hated each other from the beginning but, then they soon became attached to the hip.

Ellis: They were always competing when it came to the boys

James: You see Meredith was very friendly towards the boys

Ellis: But, in the end they always got along.

James: Like two peas in a pod

Christina: Whatever Meredith ate. Addie threw up and whatever Addie ate Meredith threw it up

Meredith: After a very long time of eating and throwing up

Addie: We finally learned to get along.

Everyone starts to laugh and they are enjoying all the story sharing and conversation

Meredith: Excuse me

Mark: Where are you going?

Meredith: Just to get more wine, we seem to be low

Alex: Let me help you Meredith

Meredith: Thanks Alex

Alex: So, I wanted to talk to you

Meredith: Okay

Alex: I'm sorry about what happened between us

Meredith: It's okay, Alex. I forgive you

Alex: It's just there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Why I broke off the wedding

Meredith: Alex, relax breathe. Whatever the reason it's okay. I forgive you. I kind of have a confession to make also

Alex: what?

Meredith: I brought Mark with me to torture you,

Alex: Meredith, will you just listen to me

Meredith: What, Alex?

Alex: I slept with Addison

_**Alex's thoughts**_

_There I finally got it off of my chest now she knows_

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_What! I can't believe he slept with Addison. When?_


	11. The truth

The Chapter Ten: The Truth

Alex: Meredith, will you just listen to me

Meredith: What, Alex?

Alex: I slept with Addison

_**Alex's thoughts**_

_There I finally got it off of my chest now she knows_

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_What! I can't believe he slept with Addison. When?_

Meredith: What?

Alex: Five years ago a month before our wedding I slept with Addie. That's why we didn't get married. I love Addie

Meredith: Get away from me Alex

Alex: Wait, Mer let me explain

Meredith walks slowly out of the wine cellar and out to the party with a blank look on her face

Christina: Oh, my god he's told you

Meredith: You knew

Christina: I'm so sorry Meredith

Addie looks up to see Meredith's face

Addie: Meredith?

Meredith: Stay the hell away from me Addie

Meredith starts to run away

Mark: Mer, wait up

Derek: Alex, what was that about?

Alex: Oh, nothing she was just acting out a play

Derek: Oh, Addie is Mer going to be okay?

Addie: I don't know Derek

_**Addie's thoughts**_

_I can't believe Alex told Meredith. I just hope Derek doesn't find out that I slept with Alex or else Derek won't marry me and I really love Derek_

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_Shit, I wonder what happened to Meredith. She looks so sad and broken just like the first time I met her. I just hope she'll talk to me this time_

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_I can't believe it, I was such an idiot to think that Alex and I would get back together. I should have known something happened between Addie and Alex. I can't believe Addie would do something like that to me. I'm her sister. _

_Author's Note: Thank you once again for reading and reviewing my story. I am very thankful for all the reviews. Good and bad ones. This is my first fan fiction story and I don't have any others I will be posting a new one as soon as I am finished with this one. _

_Next Chapter: The aftermath_

_Chapter 12: The wedding_


	12. The Aftermath

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

Back at the wedding rehearsal

Mark: Meredith, Mer wait up!

Meredith: Just go away Mark

Mark: Mer, talk to me

Meredith: Talk to you, I feel so humiliated

Mark: Mer, what's wrong?

Meredith: You were right Mark, you were right

Mark: Right about what?

Meredith: You were right about Alex. Alex is an ass

Mark: What did Alex do now? I'll kick his ass for you if you want me to

Meredith: He slept with Addie

Mark: What? He slept with your sister

Meredith: Step-sister. She is not my sister

Mark: Mer, you know that's not true. She is your sister

Meredith: Was my sister, she was my sister until I found out that she slept with my ex fiancé. It's just that I don't know what to do Mark. You were right

Mark: Shhh, Mer everything is going to be alright. You are going to get through this. I'll help you through your pain as much as I can. I want to be there for you. Please tell me the story

Meredith: When I went back to get more wine Alex came to help. Then Alex was telling me about how he had something to get off his chest and that he needed to apologize to me. I told him not to worry about it and that I forgive him for hurting me and that the past doesn't matter. Then I told Alex I had a confession to make also. I told him that I brought you with me to torture him and that's when he told me. He told me that he slept with Addie and that he loved her and that was why we didn't get married. I just feel like such an idiot.

Mark: Mer, you are not an idiot. You are a wonderful person with a beautiful heart.

Meredith: I just wish that I was enough Mark

Mark: You are enough Mer, you're enough for me

Meredith: Mark?

Mark: Yes, Mer

Meredith: Will you please hold me?

Mark: Of course I will

Meredith and Mark lay by the water and watch the ferry boats as Mer starts to calm down after hearing the shocking revelation of Alex and Addie.

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_It feels so good to have Meredith in my arms right now. I can't believe Alex cheated on her with Addie. He broke her heart again and I want nothing more than to kill him. Meredith is a good person she doesn't deserve to be put in this pain_

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_Why did I think Alex and I were going to get back together? I can't believe Addie would do something like that to me. I just wish I wasn't so stupid. I feel like an idiot. I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel so lost and broken again. What am I going to do?_

Back at the Party

Ellis: What just happened between Alex and Meredith, Addie?

James: Why did she run away?

Addie: Dad, Ellis and Derek I have something to tell you guys

Derek: What is it Addie?

Addie: Do you remember when Meredith and Alex were going to get married?

Ellis, James and Derek: Yes

Addie: Derek you and I were on a break at that time because we were fighting so much. The night you said you wanted a break a week before their wedding. You hurt me by saying that you needed time away from me so; I went out to Joe's and got really drunk. Alex was at Joe's that night also because he and Meredith got into a fight. Well, Alex was drunk and I was drunk and one thing led to another. We ended up sleeping together.

Derek: You slept with Alex

Addie: Yes, I am so sorry but at that time in my life I was hurt by you Derek. You said that you didn't know if you loved me. I knew that I loved you then and I still love you Derek. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. I didn't even know that Meredith would take off after Alex broke it off.

Ellis: The reason why my daughter left me was because you slept with her ex fiancé

Addie: Yes, I'm so sorry Ellis. I know it hurt you when Meredith left. It was never suppose to happen

Ellis: Addie, I love you like one of my own daughters. I know that you didn't do it on purpose. I think Meredith needed to get away after Alex broke it off so, she can start her own life and do something for herself

James: Addie, when Alex and Mer were together. Alex was always trying to have Mer be something that she wasn't. Maybe her running away was the best thing that happened to her. Now, Meredith is happy and she has Mark.

Ellis: Mark and Meredith make a great couple and I'm glad that Meredith got away. I'm just sad she had her heartbroken.

Addie: If I could do anything to take it back I would. I never meant for it to happen. I just wish she would listen to me.

Ellis: James and I are going to try and find Meredith to see if she's alright

Addie and Derek are now the only ones left in the gazebo at the park

Derek: Addie, I don't know if I can marry you now

Addie: What do you mean?

Derek: I know that you never meant to hurt Meredith by sleeping with Alex but, Alex is my best friend. How could you sleep with my best friend? I know you said that I hurt you back then by telling you that I wasn't sure if I loved you. Even if you were drunk you should have known better.

Addie: Derek, please don't break off the wedding. I love you so much Derek. You are the love of my life. Alex was a mistake

Derek: Addie, I need some time to clear my head right now. I don't know if I can look at you right now. I'll let you know about the wedding later after my mind is clear.

_**Addie's thoughts**_

_I ruined everything by sleeping with Alex. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I didn't sleep with Alex. I just hope Derek doesn't cancel the wedding. I love Derek so much. My life wouldn't be the same without him. I also need to find Meredith and explain what happened that night._

_**Derek's thoughts**_

_I can't believe Addie slept with Alex. Alex is my best friend. I know that we weren't together at the time they slept together but, still. Alex. She slept with Alex my best friend and Meredith's ex fiancé. I know that Addie loves me and wants to marry me. I know in my heart that Addie made a mistake that will never happen again. I also know that I do want to marry Addie. Addie is the love my life she always has been and always will be. I just need to blow off some steam __because right now I can picture Alex and Addie and I need to get it out of my head before I can go back to Addie. _

Back to Meredith and Mark by the water

Mark: Mer, I think you need to talk to Addie

Meredith: Why do I need to talk to her, she betrayed me

Mark: I know she did but you need to find out what really happened that night

Meredith: I don't want to know what happened but, I do want to know why. Why and why Alex?

Mark: Come on, I'll walk you back to the rehearsal

Meredith: Mark, before we go. I want to talk to you

Mark: Okay, shoot

Meredith: Mark, thank you for always being here for me. I have been doing some thinking during the time we've been here watching the ferry boats. I think I realized that I don't still love Alex. I was just hung up on Alex. I think I was afraid to love again after I ran from Seattle five years ago. Then you came along and you changed everything for me. I am much happier now than I've ever been and that's because of you.

Mark: Mer, what are you trying to say?

Meredith: I am trying to say that I think I am falling in love with you. You've always been there for me. You've stuck by me through thick and thin. You've always helped me out and when I don't think there is anyone around to help me. Here you are right by my side. I think I've known that I was falling in love with you. I just didn't do anything because I was scared. I was scared of having my heart broken again. I was scared that you'd leave me.

Mark: Mer, I would never leave you. From the day we met. I knew there was something about you.

Meredith: Mark I pick you, I choose you. I want to be with you

When Mark heard those words all he could do is kiss Meredith. Mark grabbed Meredith's face with his hands and kissed her slowly at first and then increased the intensity of the kiss.

Meredith: Is this your way of saying yes we'll be together for real and not pretend

Mark: Yes, we'll be together for real.

With that Mark and Meredith kiss again

Meredith: I should go find Addie

Mark: I'll walk with you

Back at the party

Meredith: Addie, I think we should talk

Addie: I was hoping you would say that Mer.

Meredith: I want you to tell me everything Addie

Addie: I'm so sorry Meredith I never meant to hurt you and I hope that you'll forgive me one day.

Meredith: You are my family Addie and I will forgive you one day. Just tell me the truth

Addie: The week before your wedding, Derek and I had a huge fight. Derek told me that he wanted a break because he didn't know if he loved me. So, that night I went to Joe's and I got really drunk and that same night Alex was there. Alex was at Joe's because you two got into a fight and he said that he needed some air. Alex ended up getting drunk also. One thing led to another after we were intoxicated and we ended up sleeping together. The next morning I woke up ashamed of what I did and I just left and that was it. After that I didn't have anything to do with Alex.

Meredith: It only happened once

Addie: Only once, I swear and it was a mistake. If I could take it back Mer, I would. I am so sorry

Meredith: It's okay Addie. If you didn't sleep with Alex then Alex and I would probably be together right now and I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. Maybe what you and Alex did was for the best of me. It allowed me to find new love and be myself

Addie: Mer, thanks for listening and letting me tell you what happened. I wanted to tell you so badly but, I knew that it would hurt you. I'm so sorry

Meredith: Addie, it'll be okay

James: Mer, there you are

Ellis: Sweetie, how are you doing?

Meredith: Mom, James I am fine, really. I had Mark to lean on

Ellis: Meredith, I am so happy you have Mark in your life

Meredith: Thanks, Mom. I am too

Ellis: James and I are going to turn in for the night we are very tired. We have a big day tomorrow.

James: Goodnight girls

Meredith and Addie: Goodnight

Addie: I'm not sure if tomorrow is going to be a big day

Meredith: What do you mean Addie?

Addie: After you ran away, I told my dad, Ellis and Derek what happened between Alex and I that night. Derek told me that he didn't know if he could marry me because I slept with his best friend

Meredith: Addie, I'm so sorry

Addie: Derek said he'd let me know after he cleared his head and that is where he is right now clearing his head

Meredith: I'm sure you two will get married. Derek loves you and you love him

Addie: I don't know Meredith, I don't know

As Meredith and Addie talk; Mark observes from the cabin and Derek speaks to Alex

Derek: Alex, how could you sleep with Addison?

Alex: Derek, I wish I could tell you that it was a mistake, but to me it wasn't

Derek: What?

Alex: After Addie and I slept together I tried everything to make Addie fall in love with me but, it didn't work because she loves you.

Derek: What do you mean you tried to make Addie fall in love with you?

Alex: Derek, I love Addie

Derek punches Alex right in the face after he said this

Derek: You and I are no longer friends. We're done here. I need to find my fiancé

Back to Meredith and Addie

Meredith: Hey, here comes Derek now. I'll give you sometime with him. But, if you need me you know where to find me. Goodnight Addie

Addie: Night Mer

Derek: We need to talk Addison

Addie: Okay

Derek: Answer me this, do you love Alex?

Addie: No, Derek I only love you

Derek: Then we'll get married. I love you Addie and I'm so sorry for running off like that.

Addie: Oh Derek, I love you

Derek: I love you too, let's get married tomorrow.

Addie: really?

Derek: Yes, really. First I need to find a new best man

Addie: What happened to Alex?

Derek: Alex and I are no longer friends. He told me that he loves you, but you don't love him because you love me. He told me that he tried and tried to get you to love him but it didn't work because you love me

Addie: That's true I do love you and after that night I never even looked toward Alex.

Derek: You should get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow

Addie: Goodnight, Derek

Derek: Goodnight, future Dr. Sheppard

_**Addie's thoughts**_

_I am so happy that Meredith listened to me and knows the truth now. I am so happy that Derek finally decided that we'd get married. I'm getting married tomorrow!_

Mark and Meredith's cabin

Knock-Knock

Meredith: Derek, hey

Derek: Hey, Mer how are you?

Meredith: I'm doing good

Derek: Is Mark here?

Meredith: Yeah, let me get him for you

Derek: Thanks

Meredith: Mark, Derek wants to speak to you

Mark: Coming, Hey Derek

Derek: Hey, Mark

Meredith: I'll give you some time to talk. Goodnight Derek

Derek: Night, Mer

Mark: What's up?

Derek: As you know Addie and I are getting married tomorrow and I have to ask you something

Mark: Ask away

Derek: Alex is no longer my best man because he is no longer my friend and I was wondering if tomorrow at the wedding you'd stand up for me for my best man

Mark: Wow, Derek this is an honor. I don't know what to say man

Derek: Please say yes. I know that you and Mer are together and it would mean a lot to me if you'd be my best man since you mean a lot to Mer

Mark: I'd be honored Derek

Derek: I should get going, I have a wedding to attend tomorrow

Mark: Goodnight

Back at the bedroom where Meredith lay sleeping

Meredith: What was that about?

Mark: Derek asked me to be his best man

Meredith: what happened to Alex?

Mark: Derek and Alex are no longer friends since Alex betrayed him

Meredith: Oh, so what'd you say

Mark: I said yes

Meredith: You do know what this means right

Mark: What?

Meredith: You owe me a dance tomorrow night since it's tradition for the best man and maid of honor to dance together.

Mark: well, then I guess we'll have to dance together tomorrow night.

Meredith: Goodnight Mark

Mark: Goodnight Mer,

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_What a day today was. I finally realized that I was hung up on Alex and that I didn't have feelings for him. I realized that my feelings that I've been having have been for Mark all along. I really do love Mark. I know Addie made a mistake and we all make mistakes in the world so it is better to learn from mistakes that happen. I know Addie is sorry and that she is happily in love with Derek. I think me running away after Alex broke it off was for the best. I am a better person now and I have Mark to love me and I also love Mark. I better get some sleep tomorrow is a big day_

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_I am so happy that Meredith and I are together now. I knew that she'd open her eyes and see what was in front of her. I just can't wait till tomorrow. We get to dance together. I am also wondering what will happen between Meredith and I. I guess we'll have to take it one day at a time. _

Author's Note: Thank you to those who read and reviewed my story. I appreciate it. I am almost finished with this story. I am thinking about doing a sequel to this story. In the sequel it would take place after the wedding. It'll showcase Mark and Meredith's progressing relationship and the life of Addie and Derek as they prepare for some surprises in their marriage. However, I do not have a title for it yet so if you have any suggestions please let me know.

Next Chapter: The Wedding


	13. The Wedding

Chapter Twelve: The Wedding

The next morning; Addie, Meredith and Christina are at the salon getting ready for the big day

Addie: I can't believe I am getting married today!

Meredith: I am so happy for you Addie, I knew that Derek would change his mind about marrying you.

Christina: The day you two met, we all knew that one day you and Derek would be here getting ready to walk down the aisle

Addie: By the end of the evening I will be Mrs. Forbes-Montgomery-Shepard

Christina: Geez, you are going to have one hell of a long last name

Meredith: What about your kids, in the future what last name are they going to have?

Addie: Probably Montgomery-Shepard, but trust me we won't have kids for awhile. Derek and I don't want to have kids till a year after our marriage. We want to enjoy married life.

As the girls continue with their girly talk. They guys have a conversation of their own

Derek: Do you believe that Meredith is the one for you, Mark?

Mark: Yes, I do with all of my heart. I love her.

Derek: I can see that by your face, Did you always know that she was the one?

Mark: I didn't always know but I felt it, I just had to have her realize that she loves me

Derek: At first when I met Addie I didn't know if she was the one till one day she just blew me away and then I knew she was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The one that I want to grow old and have a family with. I hope that we will have lots of kids and a big family like I had growing up. What's your dream for you and Mer?

Mark: I want Meredith and I to take it slow and one day at a time. Hopefully, one day I will be as happy as you are man. I will have the woman of my dreams walking down the aisle to be my wife and the mother of my children. Just like you and Addie.

James: Derek, I want you to know that I am so happy that you are going to be my son in law and that if you hurt my daughter I will hunt you down and kill you

Derek: Yes, sir. I wouldn't dream of hurting Addie

James: Good thats good to hear. Now, Mark I know that you and Meredith have been dating and I want you to look after her when you go back to Boston and the same goes for you. If you hurt my Meredith you will be dead

Mark: I promise I will watch over her and be there for her and I hope that I won't hurt her I could never hurt Meredith. She changed me. She helped me become a better person. The kind of person that I want to become.

James: Now, how about we go and marry you off with my daughter Derek?

Derek: That would be great

James: I have to go fetch the bride to be. See you at the end of they aisle boys

Back at the girls room

Meredith: Oh my god Addie you look so beautiful

Christina: Derek is going to die when he sees you in that dress

Addie: I can't believe it I'm getting married soon

James; Excuse me, ladies but I think its about time for the wedding to start.

Ellis: Girls come on it's time to get lined up. Oh my god Addie you look so beautiful

Addie: Thanks, Ellis. You have always been there for me like a mother and I am so happy to be sharing this day with you

Ellis: Oh, Addie. You're going to make me cry and the wedding hasn't even started yet

James: I can't believe it my beautiful little girl is getting married. Are you ready?

Addie: Yes, let's do this

The wedding

The wedding march began to play as Callie and George made their way down the aisle first. Followed by Izzie and Richard, then Christina and Preston, then the best man and maid of honor which happened to be Meredith and Mark. Finally Addie and James made their way down the aisle to a smiling Derek.

Priest: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Derek and Addison in holy matrimony. Who gives this bride to this man?

James; Her step-mother and I do

Priest: Alright let's begin. If there is any reason why these two should not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace.

After a long silence the priest began again

Priest: Do you Derek Michael Shepard take Addison Michelle Forbes Montgomery to be your your wife through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?

Derek: I do

Priest: Do you Addison Michelle Forbes Montgomery take Derek Michael Shepard to be your husband through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?

Addison: I do

Priest: By the power invested in me and by the state of Washington I now declare you husband and wife

Derek grabs Addie's face in his hands and gives her a light kiss as the audience cheers for the happy couple.

Priest: Ladies and Gentleman I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Derek Shepard

_**Meredith's thoughts**_

_I am so happy Addie got her happy ending. I am now starting to realize that happy endings do exist. I hope that i will have my happy ending soon. Maybe Mark will be my happy ending. I don't know we will have to see._

_**Mark's thoughts**_

_Meredith looks so beautiful in her dress. I can't believe we are going back to Boston tomorrow. I wonder what will happen to us when we get back to Boston. All I know is that we are finally together. Who knows what the future will hold for us. Hopefully we will be together a long time but, for now we will take one day at a time_

The End

Authors Note: I would like to thank those that have read and reviewed my story. I finally was able to finish and I am currently working on the sequel. I just don't have a title for it yet so if you have any suggesstions I would like to hear them.


	14. Sequel

**Author's Note**

**I mentioned earlier that I was planning on a sequel. I would still very much love to write the sequel to my story. However, certain circumstances have come up and I am not going to have time to make my sequel. I just started Harvard Medical school and I will not have time to write because all of my time will be devoted to my study of medicine. Anyway, I will however write an epilogue and that should be up in the next couple of days.**

**I would like to thank all of those that have read and reviewed my story. Your reviews were very much appreciated. **

**God Bless,**

**Anna**


End file.
